


Emotions

by vityahs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityahs/pseuds/vityahs
Summary: Jumin and Zen fake date."It was odd. He had everything, but this… this infuriating, confusing person… was the one thing Jumin found himself wanting the most. "
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Emotions

Jumin didn’t understand how people openly shared emotions. He felt it was useless, almost taxing to do so. So it was odd how one person could get a rise out of him constantly. 

“Why me?” Zen asked sitting in the C&R office with a coffee in his hands, “I’m sure you have better options-” 

“I’m just asking if you could do me this favor,” Jumin responded curtly, “I will pay you.” 

Zen clicked his tongue irritably, “Fine.”

-

It started off as just an arrangement to avoid his father _and to avoid his constant pestering about marriage._ It didn’t take long though before he found himself slightly enamoured by the white haired man. 

**Yoosung: Did you see the article about you and Jumin :o**

**Jaehee: Technically the article was about Zen’s upcoming play.**

**707: it was super spicy lol**

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this-” Zen complained, before perking up annoyed, “And why are you at my house?!”

“That’s because my father mentioned showing up at mine so-” He didn’t exactly want to deal with his father right now and being with his ‘boyfriend’ was an excuse to get away.

“So you commandeered my house?” Zen questioned.

“No.” Why would he take Zen’s house?

“That joke went right over your head…” Zen murmured before sneezing , “... and why did you wear this cat mask?” 

“It’s cute-”

It’s not cute, I’m allergic!” 

Jumin put his hand over his mouth to hide his chuckle.

-

Eventually, he found he liked being around Zen (sometimes). His openness with his feelings was interesting to watch… he was like a fire, and Jumin was a moth- flying close to it. He wanted to understand how Zen was so open… Where the passion he had came from. He didn’t know why he was so curious, but he couldn’t help it.

“You have rehearsals?” Jumin had called as Zen was halfway out of his apartment. 

“Yes, what of it?” There was a jingling of keys on the other side of the line.

“Nothing, good luck.” 

“Thanks.” They hung up and the day went on normally. 

-

He wasn’t sure why he showed up this time. He could’ve been home with Elizabeth the 3rd or getting work done, but instead he’d somehow found himself at Zen’s door. “Come with me to dinner.”

“What?”

“You’re not busy right?” Jumin asked. He’d started to show up at Zen’s every once and a while now. He’d wear some ridiculous outfit to avoid the press and show up without any notice. Zen seemed a bit less tense since he’d decided not to wear the cat mask this time. Was he really affected by just a mask??

“If it’s you, I’m busy-” He was sitting by the TV while on his phone. 

“You’re literally doing nothing,” Jumin commented. 

There was a silence for a few seconds before Zen sighed, “Come in, we’ll order takeout.” 

It wasn’t exactly what Jumin had planned, but he accepted it, hanging his coat up next to Zen’s door and sitting on his couch. Zen ordered the food, while Jumin checked in with the RFA chat.

**707: omg ur with zen**

**Yoosung: :o**

**707: what. are. you. two. up. to?**

**Jumin Han: We’re ordering takeout.**

**707: so how did u two get together anyway?**

Why was he prying? If anyone was going to see through the facade it would be Luciel. 

**Jaehee: I’m very curious as well.**

“Want some help?” Jumin didn’t even notice someone reading over his shoulder until then, but Zen had at least been there a couple minutes. 

“That would be beneficial.” 

He heard a snicker, before his friend sat next to him. 

**Jumin Han: Well I was stroking my cat one day, when I had an epiphany. Hyun Ryu is the most beautiful man to exist… so I had to ask him on a date. I ran to his apartment that very moment and exclaimed in my very monotone voice “Hyun Ryu please be my boyfriend” and because of some miracle he said yes. Now we are dating and I’m the luckiest man alive.**

Jumin grabbed his phone phone back, swatting his fake boyfriend away, “You’re an idiot-” 

“No, that was a perfect impression of you.” 

“Not even close,” Jumin shot back. 

**707: hi zen lol**

**Yoosung: Wow!! How romantic!**

“I fooled Yoosung though-” Zen pointed out. 

Jumin gave him a look, “Luciel does that every day.” 

“Still-” 

Jumin found the whole situation hilarious. He could feel himself smiling so he quickly covered his mouth. When he looked up he noticed Zen looked surprised by his outburst- which was why he was trying to hide it in the first place. “Sorry-” 

“No, it’s fine,” The assurance surprisingly helped a bit. “I just have never really seen you laugh before.” 

-

In time, they got closer… and at this particular moment, they were very close. Zen had fallen asleep on him while they were watching some movie. He seemed exhausted from rehearsals, so waking him up didn’t seem like the best option. He was… pretty. Jumin had to admit it- you’d have to be blind to not see that. “Definitely much easier to deal with when he’s asleep.” Jumin mumbled, running his hands through Zen’s hair absentmindedly. 

At some point he must’ve drifted off too, because the next thing he remembered, he heard Zen say, “I’m leaving for the day, don’t you have work soon?” And he did. In 5 minutes. _Shit._

-

It felt like he’d touched a hot stove that day. Zen’s fire was normally endearing, but he didn’t expect to get so clost he’d get burnt. 

“God, you’re an idiot!” 

“What do you mean?” Jumin didn’t know why he was so… angry.

“I don’t get how you understand every little detail of cats, stocks, current affairs, but you can’t even comprehend your own emotions-”

“I don’t know everything about cats. I’m not a vet-” Maybe in hindsight that was not the right thing to say…

“Why did you ask me anyway?” 

“I-” Jumin started, but stopped short unsure exactly how to respond. 

“Figure your emotions out and then talk to me-” Zen huffed, turning away.

“No wait,” Jumin grabbed his arm. “I don’t want this to end.” He didn’t want to look at the other, he just clung to him. 

Jumin was used to keeping himself composed, he was used to keeping feelings to himself because he felt as though sharing them didn’t contribute anything- it didn’t help anyone. Maybe though, it would have helped _him_ \- but he didn’t think of that.

At this moment, he decided to throw all caution to the wind, “I want you to stay.” He felt so fragile as the words came out. 

It was odd. He had everything, but this… this infuriating, confusing person… was the one thing Jumin found himself wanting the most. 

“I know how I feel.” Jumin continued, “I know very well how I feel, but I…”

Zen pulled him into a hug, “It’s okay.” 

-

One morning he randomly dropped a bomb. He was feeling confident about his emotions and about expressing them, so he just took a deep breath and spoke. “I asked you to fake date me because you’re pretty..” Jumin avoided eye contact when the words came out, but heard Zen choke on his coffee.

“Well I’m glad you finally admit it,” Zen’s smile looked like the sun, and Jumin didn’t want to find shade. 

Why did his heart feel so full? Did he need to go to the hospital? No, he was pretty confident that wasn’t the case. He felt good. Just different. 

-

**Yoosung: Jumin’s acting different.**

**Jaehee: You’ve noticed it too?**

**ZEN: What do you mean?**

**Yoosung: He’s more open. I think?**

**Jaehee: He asked how I was feeling the other day.**

**Yoosung: WHAT?**

**Jaehee: I was surprised too, but it was nice!**

**707: jumins! in! love! <333**

**Yoosung: Wow! Seems like it.**

Love? He wasn’t sure how to feel about this assessment of his behavior. “Mr. Han, your father is here to have lunch-” 

“Coming,” he dragged himself out of the office and out to meet his father’s new fiancee. If love was anything like his father’s ‘relationships’, he didn’t want it. He just wanted someone to care for him, without the promise of money and without the need of status. Something innocent, something consistent. 

It just so happened that the most constant thing in his life was a very loud white haired actor. That didn’t mean it was _love_ though, right? It was just companionship. The rest of the day had gone by fast and he’d automatically gone to Zen’s after work.

“Your quiet.” Jumin looked up at the comment, but Zen continued before he could respond. “Not that I don’t like the peace and quiet… but if somethings wrong, just speak up.” 

“I was just thinking about my father.” It was partly the truth. He couldn’t exactly say, I was trying to figure out if I consider you a friend or I’m interested in you romantically- even with someone like Zen who is open with his emotions, that would probably be a bit much. 

“Oh yeah, you met a new woman today, didn’t you?” The lack of tact normally would be annoying, but he didn’t mind it much in this situation.

“Yes,” he grumbled. “I don’t even remember the last one’s name to be honest. I don’t understand why a person would get married if they didn’t share an actual emotional connection with the other person.”

“Loneliness?” 

Jumin acknowledged the possibility, sulking. His demeanor instantly changed when he felt lips brush against his forehead. “Wha-”

“The food’s here,” Zen deflected his surprise with a breathtaking smile. There was a hint of playfulness there that made Jumin’s stomach flip.

Jumin covered his face with his hands knowing he must be bright red and thanking god that Zen had left to pay for the food. Although Zen probably saw how flustered he was initially- Jumin can pretend he didn’t, somehow. 

Later he told Elizabeth the 3rd about the situation, all she did was meiw in response, which didn’t help very much, but it was nice to vocalize his feelings about the situation. Which were?

“He’s an idiot.” 

“Meow,” Elizabeth was a very curt cat, but Jumin understood her well. 

“Okay I don’t think he’s an idiot… all the time. He’s extremely frustrating though.” 

“Meow?” Elizabeth laid on his lap, watching him as he pondered the whole situation. He woke up to her pawing him the next morning. 

**Jumin Han: Elizabeth looks so beautiful this morning.**

**ZEN: I feel sick.**

**707: ELLYYY**

**Yoosung: How are you two dating if Zen’s allergic to cats-**

**ZEN: Painfully.**

**Jumin Han: Elizabeth is staying a safe distance from him and vice versa.**

**ZEN: You make it sound like I’m going to hurt your cat?**

**Jumin Han: No. I just meant the distancing works both ways.**

**ZEN: Word it differently next time…**

**Yoosung: OMG They’re bickering.**

**707: some things never change lol**

-

Zen had been rehearsing for a romantic comedy. The main character he was playing was very similar to him in real life: loud and narcissistic with a colorful speech pattern… Jumin knew he’d play the role well. Besides the similarities, Zen was talented and he was extremely dedicated and hardworking. Jumin had been watching him rehearse for days now and he was doing perfectly, except with one part. 

“What are you struggling with-” 

“Oh!” Zen seemed surprised by the question, maybe even a bit flustered. He scratched the back of his neck, “It’s this confession scene…” 

“Confession?” 

“Yeah,” Zen held the paper up to read it, “I… think I’ve fallen for you. I can’t stop thinking about you-” 

“Yeah you’re right, it sounds bad.”

“Thanks a lot!” 

“It lacks the impact all the rest of your scenes have,” Jumin assessed.

“I know that,” Zen sighed, “I just can’t put the emotions into it right now.” 

“Here, let me try-” Jumin looked over his shoulder at the paper. 

“What?!” 

Jumin took in a breath before starting, “I think I’ve fallen for you,” he met Zen’s eyes as he spoke the words. “I can’t stop thinking about you and I… don’t know what to do about it.” It wasn’t like the words were any different, but the pacing, the pauses, the meaning behind the words were. He wouldn’t have noticed before, these subtle things, but after being around Zen so long… he started to. 

“It almost sounds like you really like me-” there was a flirty undertone to what he said, but before Jumin could respond, Zen went to joke it off, “I wouldn’t blame you if you did, I’m gorgeous.” 

“I do, actually.” Jumin stated. He was about to make an excuse to leave when Zen pulled him by the collar and kissed him. He felt his stomach do a flip and his heart skip a beat, before finally processing what was happening and pulling the other in closer.

-

**707: so are they actually dating now?**

**Yoosung: What do you mean actually dating?**

**707: did u rly think they were dating from the start?**

**Yoosung: They wermet??**

**Jaehee: Yoosung, typos… Also, I’m confused, they weren’t dating this whole time?**

**707: no way lol it’s impossible**

**Jaehee: How do you know?**

**707: i have all their chat info, location info and call logs, they barely interacted besides arguing in the rfa chats before the spicy article they were in together where they announced they were ‘dating’. i mean i guess it’s possible, but improbable.**

**[Jumin Han entered the chat]**

**Jumin Han: I find it unsettling you have our call logs and location information.**

**707: lolol i have a lot of peoples dw**

**Jumin Han: That doesn’t make it less unsetting.**

**707: so r u guys actually dating yet mr. c e o**

**Jumin Han: Yes.**

**Yoosung: OMG Comgrats.**

**Jaehee: Congratulations you two!!**

**[ZEN entered the chat]**

**ZEN: I’ll tell you all exactly how it happened.**

**Jumin Han: Just as ‘exactly’ as you did before?**

**ZEN: No, this time it will be an exact reenactment.**

**Jumin Han: You tell them, I’ll be over in an hour with food. Take his story with a grain of pepper.**

**ZEN: A grain of salt.**

**Jumin Han: What’s wrong with pepper?**

**Jaehee: Oh boy.**

**707: lolol**

**MC: hello**

**707: ?!? intruder alert  
**

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in under 24 hours for a youtube video i hope you like it. i'll link the video when i post it but until then my twt is @/vityahs


End file.
